


An Unexpected Resolution

by merry_amelie



Series: Academic Arcadia [77]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-15
Updated: 2006-05-15
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn's reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> For  
> My beta team: Nerowill, Emila-Wan, and Carol  
> Mali Wane for posting  
> My former betas: Alex and Ula
> 
> Many thanks to terri for inspiring me to create Wendy, and to Carol for her input in developing the miniseries.
> 
> Miniseries within Arcadia: 1) [A Wedding in Arcadia #13 -- An Unexpected Guest](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1819516) (#62), 2) [An Unexpected Viewer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1843627) (#75), 3) [An Unexpected Visitor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1843630) (#76) 4) An Unexpected Resolution (#77)

When he heard footsteps go past their office, Ian closed his eyes in relief. "I've got to tell Quinn about this before he finds out the hard way."

Wendy rose immediately. "Good luck. I'll see you at the house at six." This was their original meeting time. She let herself out quietly.

Since it was 4:45, Ian had a bit of a grace period to figure out how to break the news to his husband. When Quinn came in a few minutes later, Ian was glad he wanted to head home right away. If he noticed that Ian was somewhat pensive as they drove, Quinn didn't comment.

Both of them were tired after work, so they just dropped their briefcases, loosened their ties, and sprawled on the couch. Quinn's head gravitated to Ian's lap, and he basked in his husband's loving caresses to his face and hair.

After endless moments of hypnotic bliss, Ian said, "Love, you won't believe this, but we actually have a supporter on your side of the family." He felt Quinn's shoulders tense against his thighs, despite the positive spin he'd put on it. Ian had expected this reaction, though. Quinn didn't like being surprised that way.

Quinn closed his eyes when he felt Ian's hand gentle over his cheek, anchoring him to the now. He concentrated on his breathing. All of his meticulous discretion, and someone had discovered their secret.

When he could speak, he asked hoarsely, "Who?"

"Wendy," Ian said simply, letting it sink in.

"How did she find out?"

"She was looking for a stamp in your desk and saw a wedding invitation. She was there, Quinn."

Quinn rubbed his temple. Mixed emotions warred for dominance. Wendy was one of his favorite cousins, and he was moved that she'd wanted to be there for him enough to risk attending. But he felt uneasy about an uninvited guest at their wedding. Was she the only one?

Thank goodness Wendy's unexpected eyes had been friendly.

"Wish she'd told me first." Quinn's voice was plaintive.

Ian's fingers stroked through his husband's hair. "So does Wendy, but she didn't want to worry you. It's not as if you've ever talked with her about your love life."

Quinn chuckled despite himself, just as Ian had intended. "Does anyone else know?"

"No. Wendy's sure of it." Ian decided not to mention her faux pas about the tax deductions. Quinn would think of this himself anyway, when he wasn't so flustered.

Quinn had no choice but to accept that answer, though he wasn't happy about it. "Y'know, it's funny. Thought I smelled her perfume in the hall today. Must have just missed her."

Smiling at Quinn's uncanny senses, Ian said, "Lucky you did. That's not the way I wanted you to find out." Ian felt Quinn's little shiver against his stomach and thighs.

"This is much better," said Quinn. Ian's lap had long been a panacea for him.

Ian said, "At least Wendy was quite the diplomat, trying not to take us by surprise."

"A good sign that she's thinking ahead. Too bad it's become a necessity." Quinn nuzzled against Ian's stomach.

Ian petted him rhythmically, feeling Quinn relax under his hand. "Yeah. This isn't a burden we wanted to share."

* * *

Wendy hugged Quinn for a long moment when she first arrived. Just as with Ian, she'd instantly noticed his wedding band and almost fainted with relief. They had sorted it all out.

Quinn ducked his head. "I'm glad you were there. Feels right."

Wendy nodded. "I couldn't miss it."

Quinn took her jacket and hung it on a peg, then turned to her once more.

"Congratulations, Quinn," Wendy said with a smile.

"Thank you, Wendy. And Ian tells me that congratulations are in order for you, too."

"Yes, they are," she said, holding up her ring for inspection.

"Lovely! Richard outdid himself." Quinn waved her into the living room where Ian was waiting for them, and they sat beside him on the sofa, with Wendy in the middle.

"So you two conspirators had a busy afternoon, eh?" Quinn said.

Relieved by the lightness of his tone, Wendy said, "You can't imagine. Office hours with Professor Prentice! Feels like I'm back at school again."

"Well," Ian drawled, "I could easily provide the homework."

"As can I, Wendy." Quinn picked up a daunting text, which must have weighed three pounds, from the side table. "Be careful what you wish for."

They all laughed and settled in for a good talk before going out to dinner.

* * *

Wendy waited curiously to see what would happen at bedtime. Knowing Quinn's reserve, she expected him to make up the couch at any moment, but it was her turn to be surprised when Ian and Quinn headed off to the master bedroom together; no more decorous nights in the living room for Quinn.

Wendy smiled in satisfaction at what a little diplomacy could do.


End file.
